A Tangled Web
by Elmdawn
Summary: Fly, a spider whose lived in LPS without any pet knowing, can plainly see that Penny and Russell are in love but are both too shy to admit it. She decides they need a bit of a push before they'll tell each other. Fly and Zoe hatch a plan to get them together! But will it work, or will they end up stuck in a tangled web?
1. Chapter 1

It was _so _obvious. The sideways glances, the blushing, the staring at the ground whenever the other one's name was mentioned… the signs all pointed to love. How the other pets didn't noticed was beyond Fly. The fact was that Penny and Russell were in love, but both were too shy to say it.

But what could a little black spider do about it? Especially one named Fly?

**_In the past…_**

A tiny black spider smiled to herself as she crawled under a petal. Finally, a home! The petals not only allowed a bit of warm sun in while providing enough shade to be comfortable, they provided a good place to place a temporary web. Eventually the petals would fall off, but by then the little spider would have built a web stretching from the plant to the ground.

Soon she was busy spinning her web. The near invisible threads formed a complex pattern that nature had inexplicitly asked her to make. Letting instinct take over, the little spider cheerfully crossed string after string, enjoying the simple fact that she was a spider doing what nature intended her to do. String after string after…. hairy brown leg?

The little black spider looked up at the large wolf spider. "Excuse me." The black spider said with a respect that bordered on fear. The other spider that had interrupted her work was a very large Wolf Spider, and (while the black spider had some frightful tales of cannibalism about Wolf Spiders) the little spider thought that as long as she didn't sound afraid or disrespectful that he would leave her alone.

"What are doing here?" He asked bluntly. "Making a web." The spider answered. She was starting to get a bit nervous. It was obvious what she was doing. Why did he have to ask?

Because he was stalling, she realized.

Using a trick her brother taught her, she moved one of her eyes around until she spotted two other spiders creeping up on her. Suddenly, she folded her legs in and slipped though the web. The Wolf Spider looked stunned, and then tore through the web in and started to chase her.

Running was never something that the little black spider was good at, but the Wolf Spiders were made for it. The little black spider wasn't the only prey that they had to chase down. Soon she was caught in a triangle of very angry looking spiders.

"Look, I'm not going to eat you. You have something that I need, and in exchange, I'm giving you life. You have webs, and they provide food. Unless you give us the food, _you'll _be the food. Got that, Fly?"

At first the little spider thought that he was calling one of the spiders "Fly", but then she realized he was calling _her _"Fly". Anger surged though the spider. "Fly" was one of the worst things you could call a spider. "My name's not Fly. It's-" She stopped talking. The Wolf Spider was smiling in an unsettling way.

"My name's Fang. And I think that your name _is _Fly. As long as I have these fangs, I have might. And might is right. So I'm always right. Remember that." The newly named Fly nodded her head. "Good. Several of our, well, earlier web weaving friends," The other two snickered at this point while Fly paled. "prepared a little place for you. Every day we'll get you out to build the webs. We'll always watch. Then we'll bring you back home." The other two snickered stupidly again.

"Oh look! It's nighttime. Time sure flies when you're having fun. What do you say we escort this lovely lady to her new home?" Laughing like idiots, the three pushed Fly until they reached a hole in the ground. They then shoved her into it. They shut a very thick and cleverly designed web door. But before Fang fully shut it, as Fly fell, he saw something that scared him very much.

Inside the dark and slightly slimy hole, Fly was also scared. She could see absolutely no way out. Very softly, she began to cry.

**_Back in the present…_**

Watching Penny and Russell now, Fly tried to think of a plan. They needed to know that they both were in love, but she couldn't rush things too much.

Fly had lived in Littlest Pet Shop before any of the pets even came. Often she would sneak some of the pet food to eat. It was actually pretty good. She had never, ever talked to any of the other pets. In fact, none of them knew about her. But now Fly thought she need a little "outside help" to get them to realize that they were meant to each other.

But who to ask? Minka, Digby, Zoe or Buttercream? Or what about Vinnie, Sunil, Pepper or Shivers? There were even more pets that came to LPS then Fly could count!

So who should she ask?

**Author's note: So who should Fly ask? Vote in the reviews! I'll count the reviews on November 8****th****. You can vote for pets that Fly didn't list as well. Just no OCs please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fly had finally decided on Zoe. Judging on what she'd seen of the pets, Zoe would probably be the smartest in all things romantic. And speaking of her, there she was going up the dumbwaiter! This was the perfect time to approach her. Blythe was at school so Zoe would be all alone. While Fly was ok about letting someone know about her, she only wanted one pet to know. She would prefer to still stay mostly in the background.

Scurrying up the dumbwaiter's rope, Fly realized that she had given a lot of thought to which pet she should talk to but not _how _totalk to them. It would be so awkward for her to just walk up to Zoe and say, "Hi, I'm Fly. I've lived in this pet shop for a really long time and you've never known about me. I've always been watching you and the other pets. I decided to finally talk to someone, and I decided to talk to you. By the way, did you know that Penny and Russell are in love? But they're both too shy to admit it. Why don't you help me get them together?"

Fly had climbed to the room and into a corner near the ceiling and she still hadn't thought of anything. She watched as Zoe modeled a navy dress covered in glittering white sparkles. It also had a belt covered in white sequence. She was striking poses and looking in the mirror to admire herself. This, while somewhat vain, was partially justified by the fact that Zoe looked _really, really, REALLY _good in it. Blythe was a master designer; that was a fact.

Fly wondered how in the world she was going to introduce herself to Zoe when Zoe stopped posing. Curious, Fly crawled a little lower to see what was wrong. Zoe seemed to be looking at something in the mirror. The little spider crawled just a teeny bit closer…

Then Zoe screamed and threw a boot at Fly.

With a tiny yelp, Fly dove sideways. Zoe began throwing books, pillows, more shoes; anything that came to paw got thrown at Fly. Fly would say that things weren't going to plan, but she never had a plan in the first place. Although, if she did, Fly could assure you that this was definitely not what the plan would have been.

Occasionally Fly would try to get a word in. "Zoe-"_ Whack!_ A high-heeled shoe nearly spiked her. "Wait-" _Slam! _Fly narrowly missed being flattened by a pillow. "Can you stop for-" _Crash! _How had she thrown that sewing machine so hard?!

At this point, survival overtook politeness on Fly's priority list. She stopped talking and focused on dodging. She also had begun to subtly wrap Zoe up. It was ten minutes (You'd think Zoe would run out of things to throw!) or so until Zoe's body was mummified.

"AARGH! DON'T BITE ME! I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" The captive dog screamed in a panic. "No, I'm not going to bite you! I just needed to stop you from throwing things." Fly reassured her.

"Oh… you aren't? Oh, um, well, sorry for, you know, trying to flatten you." Zoe said embarrassed. "Oh, don't worry about it. You're not the first person to make that mistake." Fly told her with a shrug.

"Ok…. would you mind untying me?" Zoe asked. "Oh! Yeah sure." Fly said hastily as she began to unwind the thread. "Thanks." Zoe said, shaking off the wispy remains of her cocoon.

"You're welcome. Sorry about tying you up and all." Fly replied a tad awkwardly. It had been quiet a while since she had talked to _anyone_, truthfully. Her social skills might be a bit rusty.

"So… what are you doing at LPS uh… what's your name?" Zoe asked, lying down on Blythe's bed. "My name's Fly." Zoe blinked in surprise. "Yeah, it's kind of a weird name for a spider. But, as for what I'm doing in LPS, I live here. I've actually lived here for quiet a while. It's just that nobody really notices a little black spider hanging around." Zoe nodded.

"You say you've been here a while?" she asked. Fly nodded. "Well… have you ever noticed anything 'odd' about Penny and Russell?" Fly grinned and nodded.

"I've definitely noticed something between them. But they're both too shy! I think they need bit of a push." Fly said. Zoe heard the underlying message.

"What do you say we give them that push? I've always wanted to, but I felt like I needed someone who could do things unnoticed. But I couldn't think of anybody." Zoe said, paw outstretched.

Smiling, Fly shook to seal the deal. "I've always wanted to give them a bit of help too, but I felt like I needed someone who could well, I guess you could say do things out in the open. There's only so much you can do hidden in the shadows."

They both smiled and said at the same time "Then it's settled." "I'll see you here on Friday, how about 11?" Zoe added. Fly nodded. Zoe took the dumbwaiter down, and Fly used the ropes.

Things had gone well; she thought to herself. Things had gone very well indeed.


	3. Sorry!

**Sorry for disappearing like that! My internet wasn't working. But it's fixed now!** **Anyway, I'm doing another riddle contest! I'm still going to work on this story, it will just take a while for the next chapter to come out. So here's the riddle:**

You are stuck in a room. There are no doors and no windows. All there is is a table and a mirror. How do you get out?

**The deadline is January 12, and first person to answer correctly wins! Good luck!**


End file.
